


Te espero arriba

by black_tea_blue_pens



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Nsfw victuuri, Primera vez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea_blue_pens/pseuds/black_tea_blue_pens
Summary: Yuuri se separó sólo el tiempo mínimo indispensable para recuperar el aliento antes de volver, con delicadeza al principio y con fuerza después, sobre Victor. Era la primera vez que Yuuri hacía aquello, y ese beso no era ni un juego ni una sorpresa. Era la clase de beso que invitaba a más.





	Te espero arriba

Aquel año no había barra de pole, y en el fondo Victor la estaba echando de menos. El año anterior a estas alturas de la fiesta a Yuuri ya le faltaba la mitad de la ropa y estaba con Victor y Chris dando un espectáculo digno de contemplar. Quizá por la falta de todo aquello, a Victor este año la gala del fin del Grand Prix le estaba resultando insípida.

Esto no debería ser tan grave (Victor no volvería ni por todo el oro del mundo a la relación que tenía con Yuuri hacía un año) de no ser por un detalle: Yuuri no le estaba haciendo ni caso. Tampoco podía echarle la culpa, al menos no del todo: Primero, la petición por parte de Emil y Michele de relatar cómo había llegado Victor a ser su entrenador, Onsen on Ice incluido. Después, Georgi había descubierto que el japonés era presa fácil para contar sus penas, le había agarrado y no le había soltado en un largo rato, y ahora Chris estaba intentando hacerle bailar un tango más obsceno de lo que ningún tango debía ser. Y fracasando por culpa de la diferencia de alcohol en sangre entre ambos.

Mientras observaba aquello, Victor seguía dando vueltas a Yuuri, a su relación con él. No era algo fácil para él, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo definir aquello, o de si se podía definir. Tras su espectacular aparición, Yuuri le había aceptado bien, quizá movido por la admiración que claramente le tenía (y que a Victor a veces le asustaba un poco). Poco a poco, aquella admiración había cambiado a una relación más parecida a la de entrenador y patinador. Le gustaba que Yuuri se hubiese dado cuenta de que Victor era humano. A veces era difícil hacer que la gente se diese cuenta de que detrás de los cinco mundiales había una persona, pero Yuuri lo había entendido desde el principio. Después, la Copa de China. Un giro de ciento ochenta grados en su relación: Victor había besado a Yuuri en un impulso, un intento por sorprenderle sobre el que el mundo entero había teorizado, sospechado, maquinado y cotilleado sin pudor alguno. Sobre si realmente era un beso, si era el primero, si podría ser el último, si Victor y Yuuri se conocían de antes y un largo etcétera cada cual más lejano a la realidad. La siguiente vez que se besaron, fue cosa de Victor, pero esa vez Yuuri no parecía tan sorprendido. Fue después de un entrenamiento, ya metidos en el onsen. Se convirtió en una costumbre que Yuuri aceptó, porque Yuuri parecía aceptar todo lo que venía de Victor, y especialmente si eran muestras de cariño.

Yuri sacó a Victor de su cavilación. Se le había acercado para restregarle su medalla de oro, seguido de Yakov, que quería restregarle que era mejor entrenador que él y aprovechó la ocasión para un largo discurso sobre la suerte del principiante y el poco instinto de supervivencia de Victor. Gracias a aquella ruptura de la barrera del ensimismamiento, unas cuantas personas más aprovecharon para felicitarle por el trabajo que había hecho en su primera experiencia como entrenador.

Le costó más de lo habitual interesarse por todo aquello, y recibió los halagos con una rigidez que no era ni de lejos la de la imagen pública que solía conseguir. Su sonrisa natural no volvió hasta que Yuuri se acercó a él.

—Estoy algo cansado. Creo que me marcho ya. —Puñalada directa al corazón de Victor, que solo quería tenerle cerca un rato.

—Pero si solo es la una —murmuró Chris a su espalda.

A lo largo de aquel año, Victor había comprendido algunas cosas sobre Yuuri: Que no podía dejarle beber como en anteriores galas, que sobornarle con filetes de cerdo rebozados era demasiado fácil, y sobre todo que le cansaban antes las multitudes que los entrenamientos intensivos.

—¿Tienes la llave de la habitación?

Yuuri asintió.

—Buenas noches.

Victor no tardó ni media hora en seguir los pasos de Yuuri. Dio una vuelta más, habló con unos cuantos patinadores, felicitó a algún medallista y se excusó en cuanto pudo, subiendo directo a la habitación con la esperanza de encontrárselo aún despierto.

Lo estaba. Se había quitado los zapatos y la corbata y sonaba la televisión de fondo mientras estaba sentado en la cama, pero en cuanto Victor apareció, la apagó y se puso en pie.

—Te estaba esperando. —Y realmente parecía nervioso, había saltado como un resorte.

Victor se quitó los zapatos (estaba casi seguro de que le habían dejado rozaduras) y se acercó a besar a Yuuri. Rápido, casi de pasada y con un ligero olor a cava.

—Llevaba esperando a que hicieras esto desde la exhibición —murmuró Yuuri.

A Victor le costaba demasiado reprimir la sonrisa tonta que le aparecía cuando Yuuri decía ese tipo de cosas. Esta vez no lo hizo, y se giró con ella puesta.

—Y yo que pensaba que no me estabas haciendo caso…— Volvió a besarle. Yuuri nunca se apartaba: el beso solía terminar y uno de los dos ampliaba la distancia. E invariablemente, Victor se quedaba con ganas de más. Esta noche no fue así. Yuuri se separó sólo el tiempo mínimo indispensable para recuperar el aliento antes de volver, con delicadeza al principio y con fuerza después, sobre Victor. Era la primera vez que Yuuri hacía aquello, y ese beso no era ni un juego ni una sorpresa. Era la clase de beso que invitaba a más. Lo alargó todo lo que pudo.

—Victor, esto… ¿Está bien si seguimos? —murmuró a escasos centímetros de él, mientras jugueteaba inquieto con el cuello de su camisa.

—Está bien —Victor dijo en japonés. Una de las pocas palabras que conocía, y que raramente utilizaba si no estaba en Hasestsu. Se sentó sobre la cama y Yuuri, todavía algo indeciso, se encaramó sobre él, una rodilla a cada lado de su cadera.

Sabiendo a qué atenerse, o más bien que no había que atenerse a nada, las manos de Victor comenzaron a buscar más. Recorrieron la espalda de Yuuri para buscar un hueco debajo de la camisa, y encontrarlo provocó que la espalda de Yuuri se arquease por un instante.

—Tienes las manos heladas —comentó Yuuri contra la mandíbula de Victor—. ¿Son solo las manos o…?

Aprovechando la risa que se le escapaba a Victor, desabrochó los primeros botones  de la camisa, decidiéndose finalmente por sacarla de la cabeza de un tirón para después hacer lo mismo con la suya.

No desveló nada nuevo para Victor. El onsen, los vestuarios y la elección de traje para las competiciones habían ido desvelando el cuerpo de Yuuri, pero en aquel momento, con él intentando cubrir cada centímetro de su cara a besos, era difícil centrarse en cualquier otra cosa.

Sus manos bajaron por los hombros de Yuuri, su pecho, y se detuvieron en su estómago.

Yuuri se detuvo.

—Ah, eh… —Cogió las manos de Victor, las bajó y las soltó. Estaba rojo, pero no era la clase de expresión que Victor esperaba—. Espera, mejor…

Victor sabía lo que había. Líneas blancas, rugosas y finas que cubrían las caderas, el estómago y los muslos de Yuuri.

—No les des tanta importancia —dijo, desabrochando el cinturón de Yuuri—. No la tienen. Te lo prometo.

Yuuri se dejó quitar los pantalones y todo lo demás que Victor encontró por el camino antes de esbozar una sonrisa avergonzada.

—De todos modos, por favor no intentes forzarte.

Victor atrajo a Yuuri hacia sí para besarle de nuevo, rozando con suavidad las marcas.

—Tranquilo, que no lo haré. —Apartó a Yuuri y se puso en pie—. En seguida vuelvo.

Yuuri se quedó sentado en la cama, observando mientras Victor abría la maleta frenéticamente y la desparramaba por todas partes, se quitaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos, vaciaba su bolsa de mano y por fin encontraba lo que buscaba. Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a la cama, comprendió el por qué de aquellas prisas. No le sorprendía, viniendo de Victor, que hubiese preparado todo aquello, protección incluida. Lo realmente sorprendente era que el cuerpo de Victor, su ídolo y la persona a la que más admiraba en el mundo había reaccionado a su caricias y a sus besos. Y la erección era como mínimo imponente, aun sin nada que envidiar a la del propio Yuuri.

—¿Crees que puedes hacerlo tú?

Yuuri se quedó mirando desconcertado por un instante el bote de lubricante en la mano de Victor.

—¿Yo? ¿Eh?

—Sí, a no ser que… Daba por hecho que ibas a entrar tú. Que estarías más cómodo.

Yuuri asintió.

—Pero yo no sé… ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

Victor no puso problema. Se preparó con toda la lentitud que las ganas, la impaciencia y Yuuri metiéndole prisa le permitían. Primero un dedo, después otro, mientras Yuuri se ocupaba de los preservativos sin dejar escapar la más mínima ocasión de rozar con los labios cada centímetro que encontraba de su piel. Victor ya no sabía si responder a sus caricias y abrazarlo para tenerlo aún más cerca, o resistirse y concentrarse, para poder estar listo para él, como llevaba deseando desde que habían llegado a Barcelona… Y puede que desde mucho antes.

—Ya.

—¿Ya? —Repitió Yuuri.

Victor asintió con una sonrisa algo avergonzada que Yuuri aprovechó para besar mientras le empujaba para tumbarle boca arriba. Victor abrió las piernas y Yuuri tanteó con los dedos, preocupado.

—Si te duele o cualquier cosa, avísame por favor.

—De acuerdo.

—No quiero hacerte daño, de verdad. No sé muy bien como…. —Seguía acariciándole, Victor estaba volviéndose loco.

—Yuuri, lo vas a hacer bien, de verdad, pero hazlo. Quiero que lo hagas. Ya, por favor.

Yuuri entró despacio, casi con miedo al principio, y el cuerpo de Victor se arqueó. El sonido casi gutural que escuchó tampoco le inspiró confianza pero lo olvidó casi de inmediato y comenzó a moverse en cuanto sintió a Victor rodeándole. Victor agarró con ambas manos la sábana de la cama cuando Yuuri comenzó a tocarle al ritmo al que movía las caderas.

—Yuuri… —Victor cambió al ruso para soltar una serie de expresiones que a Yuuri no le hizo falta entender, su mente más ocupada en el cuerpo de Victor, todas las emociones que le provocaba y una ofuscación que no le dejaba pensar del todo a derechas. Victor le atrajo hacia sí. Le brillaban los ojos con algo que Yuuri no había visto antes. Aquel Victor era desconocido para él. El que le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas buscando más intensidad, más fuerza con cada movimiento. El que le clavaba los dedos en la espalda en un intento por cerrar al máximo posible la distancia entre ellos mientras se le escapaban expresiones en ruso cuyo significado Yuuri, aunque no conocía, podía deducir. El que había echado la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Yuuri aumentó el ritmo con el que le masturbaba dejando completamente al descubierto un cuello que Yuuri cubrió de besos y mordiscos. No tenía nada que ver con el Victor con quien convivía día a día, ni con el Victor ganador de cinco mundiales.

Yuuri adoraba a este Victor. Tenía la impresión de que nunca tendría suficiente de él. De que la necesidad de tenerlo así, siendo uno, moviéndose juntos, no se apagaría nunca. Mientras, aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas. Victor, cada vez más jadeante, más tenso bajo su mano, estaba cerca. Pocos movimientos después se dejaba ir con un gemido y un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos. Verle así, pleno gracias a él, termino con Yuuri. Clavándole las uñas jadeó mientras entraba en él una última vez y también eyaculó.

Se dejó caer encima de Victor, sonriente, cansado, aún sintiendo lo irreal de toda aquella situación. Durante unos segundos, ninguno se movió, hasta que Yuuri apartó el pelo de la frente de Victor y le besó. Salió de él con más cuidado del que Victor consideraba necesario y se levantó para deshacerse de los dos preservativos y volvió a meterse en la cama.

—Qué diligente —murmuró Victor. Yuuri rió suavemente la broma y dejó que se reacomodase usando su hombro de almohada.

Victor rodeó con el brazo la cintura de Yuuri y volvió la cabeza para mirarle.

—Te quiero.

Yuuri se incorporó lo justo para mirarle, ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Qué?

Victor sonrió, esa sonrisa con forma de corazón que a Yuuri le perdía todas y cada una de las veces que la veía. Había oído lo que había dicho, pero a esas alturas, aun con todo lo que había pasado en el último año y con lo que acababa de ocurrir, todavía le costaba aceptarlo. Antes de que Victor pudiese repetirlo, se adelantó él.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic ha costado más trabajo del que probablemente da a entender, y por eso estoy bastante orgullosa de él... Espero que os haya gustado ^^


End file.
